


Sleepover Interrupted

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [37]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Mark pick up their daughter from her first sleepover in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Mike and Mark thought that Morgan’s first sleepover would mean some they would get some quality alone time. Instead it was a tearful call from their eight year old at midnight.

“Daddy, I’m sorry but I can’t do it. Can you and Papa come get me?” Morgan asks with a sniffle.

“Of course sweetie,” Mark says gently. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“At least she waited until after we had sex to call,” Mike says as he heads to the dresser to grab some clothes.

Mark rolls his eyes. “Real mature, baby.”

“What?” Mike asks. “These days we’re lucky if we get to have sex once a week.”

“Price of parenthood,” Mark responds as he gets dressed. “You think it’s too late to walk over there?” he asks.

“We’re probably fine walking over there – it’s only ten minutes – but we should probably grab Uber back.”

“Oh the driver’s going to love that,” Mark says. “But Morgan’s too big to carry that far.”

“He’ll get another fare. People get drunk every night of the week,” Mike replies, grabbing his keys. “Ready to go rescue our little girl?”

“I am, but I don’t think you are if that’s all you’re wearing,” Mark says, frowning at his husband’s t-shirt.

This time Mike is the one rolling his eyes. “It’s summer, love. I’m not going to freeze.” They quietly move to the door so as not to wake Connie, Roger, and Rory.

It’s a pleasant walk to Morgan’s friend’s apartment despite the later hour. The doorman must have been told to expect them since he let them go right up. Mark knocks lightly, and then more firmly when his first knock fails to get an answer.

“Daddy, Papa!” Morgan exclaims, racing towards them, trying to hug both her fathers at once. They give their apologies to Morgan’s friends mother, who assures them that it’s not a problem – there’s one at every sleepover.

Because of the late hour, Morgan’s about asleep on her feet, so Mike picks her up once they’re in the elevator, even though he knows it will be hell on his back later.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” Morgan murmurs, her eyes drifting shut.

“It’s okay baby,” Mike says, comfortingly rubbing her back. “We just need you to stay awake until we get home okay?” Morgan’s rarely in cars, so Mike doesn’t know if sleeping in one would make her sick, but he doesn’t want to find out the hard way.

The Uber driver that picks them up grumbles a little at the shortness of the drive, but Morgan very clearly being in her pajamas seemed to have helped as Mike was expecting worse. He picks Morgan up again when they get to their building.

“You want a hot chocolate to make you feel better?” Mark asks. As tired as she looks, Morgan probably doesn’t need any help falling asleep, but she had a traumatic night.

Morgan nods sleepy against Mike’s shoulder. Once inside their apartment Mark goes to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate while Mike takes Morgan to her room.

“I thought I could do it, Papa. I really did,” Morgan sniffles, clinging tightly to Mike.

“It’s okay, baby. Maybe next time your friends can come here. You think you’d like that?”

Morgan nods vigorously. “Thank you, Papa.”

Mark comes in with the hot chocolate, which Morgan eagerly drinks and she’s asleep a short time later. Mark and Mike quietly close the door to their little girl’s room before heading back to their own.


End file.
